


Rewards

by allofuswithwings



Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [6]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Christmas, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme
Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023771
Kudos: 2





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.

Every year he told himself this was the last time. Every year he swore he would stop needing it. And every year he came back to Matt’s house the week before Christmas for the same purpose.  
  
Matt stopped the whipping across Chris’s bare arse to lean his face to his ear, lips just barely brushing the skin.  
  
“Ready for your present now?” he growled.  
  
From beneath his gag, Chris grunted and then nodded his head, straining against the bindings around his wrists. Matt grinned, reaching for the lube.  
  
“It’s not quite Christmas yet, but you’ve been good this year,” he informed him.  
  
Chris whined as two slicked fingers pressed inside him, preparing him for what was next. They were quickly removed and replaced with the hard length of Matt himself, yielding a heavy shudder from Chris.  
  
“I’m the best Santa Claus there fucking is, aren’t I?” Matt breathed.  
  
Chris could only nod feebly in agreement as he began to get fucked into oblivion.


End file.
